


Incurable Romantics

by happydaygirl



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands, Incurable Romantics, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: Yusuf has always showed his love for Nicolo with words, with romantic speeches and poetry. Nicolo professes his love differently, but with no less romance involved...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Incurable Romantics

Yusuf has always declared his love to Nicolo with words; poetry and prose leapt from his heart to the air around them, sending beams of adoration, of tenderness, of pure devotion, into Nicolo’s very being, warming his heart with every syllable.

  
Throughout each epoch of their love, Yusuf would always manage to articulate his love with fierceness and with joy. Nicolo never tired of the words, was always somehow still filled with complete love each time Yusuf spoke, either publicly or privately, about what they shared between them. What so many could only dream of.

Nicolo could use words to profess his love, of course; he could use reams of heartfelt, ardent expressions to show his adoration to the man who meant more to him than words could ever say. Yusuf deserved it, and more.

Nicolo, however, declared his love in different, practical, ways. Yusuf would wake up to a fresh mug of coffee on his bedside table, the steam still rising as he heard Nicolo already up and in the shower, no doubt waiting for Yusuf to join him.

Yusuf would smile as, each morning they woke up together, Nicolo would be the first to turn and plant a kiss on Yusuf’s temple, heralding the early morning light with warm embraces, soft kisses and gentle words.

He showed his love by ensuring Yusuf’s wounds were cleaned and bandaged up before he even looked at his own injuries; deft, loving fingers would wash and dress each abrasion and cut, ensuring his partner was alright before allowing his own wounds to be addressed. Yusuf deserved that much.  
  


Each touch, each embrace, each kiss- those where the ways Nicolò showed his love. Yusuf loved each and every one, and Nicolo was more than happy to oblige.

They each professed their love in different ways- one was an incurable romantic, the other forever practical. Together they worked, clicking into each other as though they were always meant to be, which of course, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
